Question: $\dfrac{9}{4} \div \dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{9}{4} \div \dfrac{1}{7} = \dfrac{9}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{9 \times 7}{4 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{63}{4} $